Tokamak:Lore
Lore Tokamak Antares, a hell raven born in the Hell of Blazing Fires is the main character of both the Taint Era and Tales of Ataraxia. Tokamak's existence does not coincide with Gensokyo as the timeline he is in is fragmented therefore the Gensokyo he is in is called "Fragmentia". Tokamak dreamed to be a Yatagarasu and take the role of being a sun god and managing his home in The Mantle. Though it may seem an impossible task to force oneself to be a three legged crow, Tokamak decides to research on magical energy as being the Yatagarasu takes lots of mana and the affinity of fire in arcane magic. Before the Taint Era, Tokamak's second dream is to also go to the surface and live there which has been granted by the king of the Palace of The Earth Spirits, Gokamantoru, as Tokamak learning magic can get him to great distances and maybe even fulfill his wish to be a Yatagarasu. So Tokamak goes to the surface and makes a living off of magical items he normally sees like magical infused mushrooms, spellcards, antiques, anything. Tokamak has a talent of replicating most objects and even learning talents deemed impossible like stopping time, replicating danmaku and spellcards of famous Fragmentia heroes and villains, and learn to do most of the fields of magic that exists all by himself. Tokamak realizes his talent in his time in Makai where he trains for roughly three years and earned the title Makai's Obscure Raven due to his wonderful talent in learning magic so quickly ignoring the fact that he is just a hell raven. Tokamak's journey led him to live in Fragmentia, where he built a shop which later becomes the Crow's Den, and that is where we see him during the Taint Era. Tokamak and his friend Graiwal went to defeat Captain Byakuren, the Fragmented Fragmentia's version of the Byakuren known in the main timeline and is instead out to conquer Fragmentia and take Tokamak as the power source of her ship. During the last tower which is the Infernal Tower, Tokamak and Graiwal's hardest fight yet, they face the flaming behemoth known as Furemingu Yugo and almost killed both of them, Tokamak ends up finding a new found power and it was the manipulation of nuclear fusion, Tokamak finally became a Yatagarasu. The night before the battle against Byakuren, Tokamak recieves a letter from the Elder God Council and tells him that Tokamak's upcoming battle will for sure make him a broken man and that his so called fighting to save the people will not save anyone. The Gods also told Tokamak that he is an anomaly in Fragmented Fragmentia and that he is disrupting the very balance he is trying to protect and also if he does not leave the world sooner and let Graiwal take care of it, it'll be fine. Tokamak wrote back telling the Gods that with his newfound status as a sun god, he will change that destiny and will save Fragmentia before he leaves the world and everything will be fine. He was wrong. In the battle for Fragmentia the fight leaves only 1 survivor, Tokamak. Graiwal disappeared without a trace and Byakuren dies being disintegrated from Tokamak's newly formed nuclear control rod and his new spellcard "Volcanic Sign ~ Ring of Fire". Tokamak mourns for the disappearance of his friend but is also in wonder whether he is dead or alive, since he is not there to see the world get repaired. As things were going well, a broadcast from the Kappa crew tells that sadly 99% of Fragmentia is destroyed and there are no known survivors, and then interrupted with them getting killed off as well. Tokamak is astonished by this activity and looks around him, it turns out the ship he destroyed was housing 13 million grams worth of taint and it spread all over Fragmentia. This amount of taint is so severe, nothing will be able to remedy it as the corruption continues to evolve into new forms and killing off anyone on sight. Everyone in a matter of hours dies and Tokamak is not able to do anything about it. Tokamak runs from the taint in the ship and blows his way out via the mini hakkero and getting on his broom. As being chased by the taint's new form with it gaining aviation abilities, Tokamak gets notified by the Elder Gods that he can still go to the new world to repent over his mistake and he can redeem himself to be a better Yatagarasu in a new world recently created by the God Nicholas Akushi and this is how Tokamak's adventure in Ataraxia begins... Category:Lore